The Fight - 2Face's POV.
by Aliimo
Summary: The fight between Yago, Jobs, Mo'Steel and 2Face in book 1 from 2Face's POV.


****

The Fight - 2Face's POV  
  
Author: Aliimo

Website: http://www.geocities.com/aliimo/remnants.html . Please visit it!  
A/N: 2Face belongs to K.A and Scholastic. Please, please send feedback.  
  
  
  
I looked around the barracks where the rest of the Eighty and I, would be staying. My parents had gone to find a bathroom or something, so I was on my own.   
  
Everyone in the barracks looked confused, and were milling around, looking like they were totally clueless about what was going on.  
  
"Kind of a zoo, huh?" said a boy about my age, standing to my right. I looked at him. He looked perfect, too perfect; with his dyed hair and straight, white teeth. He also looked kind of familiar, but I couldn't place him.  
  
"I guess it is," I replied, then added, "literally."  
  
"I'm Yago." he said, with a modest smile that seemed kind of fake. He was looking at me like I should recognise him. Should I? Should I recognise the name Yago? No, I don't think so. I didn't know who he was, but I did know I didn't like him, with his perfect looks and fake smiles.  
  
He gestured towards the two Secret Service guys, that were lurking nearby.  
  
"Don't mind these guys, they come with the job." He raised his voice and called over to them. "As a matter of fact, why don't you guys take five, huh? I don't think I'm in any danger." Yago. That did actually sound sort of familiar. I looked again at the two Secret Service agents. Why on Earth would…Oh! Of course. Yago, the presidents son.  
  
"Oh. I'm 2Face." I watched him closely, wondering how he'd react. Most people reacted with shock, or disgust when I told them I was called 2Face. He, however, carefully hid his reaction.  
  
"So, what do you think of all this? Kind of amazing, isn't it?"  
  
"It seems very sad to me." He kept glancing at my face, and looking uneasy. He nodded.  
  
"It's very sad." He didn't look like he thought it was sad at all. "The whole Earth getting wiped out and all. Ticktock, here comes the rock. All those people dying and whatnot. Kind of depressing. So, are you here with your folks?"  
  
"Yes. My mom and dad."  
  
"Me, I'm alone," Yago said." You, know, my mom's the president, so she has this idea she has to go down with the ship. Like that's going to help all the losers who're getting sledgehammered into the centre of Earth. I think she can't get it out of her head that she's not exactly running for reelection." He laughed. I couldn't believe him. How could he laugh that his mom and everyone else on Earth would be killed? How insensitive could he be.  
  
"I hope we can be friends," he said," Wherever you end up, a girl like you will need friends." So that was what he wanted. Someone who would follow him around and do whatever he wanted without asking questions.  
  
"I see. A girl like me. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" He gulped, caught off guard probably for the first time in his life.  
  
"Do I…" He looked like he wanted to laugh. Jerk. I smiled wryly at him, and winked with my good eye. "Sell it somewhere else," I said, and started to walk away. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me back to face him.  
  
"Hey, freak. You don't turn your back on me till I say you can go." Freak? Okay, now I was mad. I mean, trying to manipulate me was one thing, but insulting me and pushing me about? I hit him, trying to get him to let go of me. He drew back his hand to hit me, but a boy I didn't know had grabbed his wrist with both hands. He didn't look very tough, kind of scared actually, but he looked quite brave. Even though Yago was bigger and stronger than him he didn't look away or flinch.   
  
"No," the new boy said," No." He was definitely a lot better than Yago.  
  
Yago glared at him, rotated his hand breaking the boy's grip, and then shoved him on the floor. I couldn't just let Yago beat him up. I had to do something. After all, he'd tried to help me. "Stop it! Stop it, you jerk!" I yelled, which, of course, did absolutely nothing to help. Yago moved in to kick him. What could I do?  
  
But then, it turned out I didn't have to do anything, because some half-crazy guy had launched himself at Yago, grabbed him around the neck, and dragged him to the floor. Yago was up again in a flash, but it was now three against one.  
  
Yago looked at the two Secret Service agents standing across the room, drinking coffee. " They attacked me!" he yelled. We attacked him? More like the other way round. "What are you doing standing there?" he continued." They attacked me! Get them. Get them!"  
  
The agents looked puzzled, and one of them mimed that he couldn't hear. Yago looked like he wanted to kill someone, but he turned to us and said stiffly, "We seem to have a misunderstanding," before walking away.  
  
Instantly the crazy guy said to the nice guy, "You want me to go bounce on him some more?" He seemed crazy, but I think he was alright.  
  
"No. Let it go. It's all over." Said the nice guy, pulling the crazy-but-nice guy away. I felt like I should say something, so I thanked them, and the nice one said 'no problem'.  
  
"No, I mean, really: Thanks. Is your head okay?"  
  
He touched his ear and looked at the blood on his fingers with a puzzled expression on his face. "Hmmm."  
  
"You should have someone look at that," I said. "You need a band-aid."  
  
"That ear is gonna have to come off," the crazy one said with a giddy grin. "Get you a nice, new, titanium ear. Change your name to…to, um, oh, hey, I know! Change your name to Earanium!"  
  
Me and the nice guy both looked at him. "Earanium?" we courused.  
  
"Hey, it's the best I could come up with off the top of my head, all right?" he grumbled, "You know, you're not exactly Mr.Quick either."  
  
"This is my friend Mo. Mo'Steel." the nice guy said. "I'm Jobs. And the ear is fine. Mo's in favour of as much surgery as possible."  
  
"2Face." I replied. He smiled slightly, and we shook hands. He was looking at my face curiously, not disgusted or shocked or anything. "I was in a fire." I explained, and turned, starting to walk away. "Yeah." He said. "Well, see you later."  
  
I didn't like Yago at all, but if any of us survived, I hoped that Jobs and Mo'Steel did.


End file.
